


Firestarter

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Marking Time [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/F, Implied Relationships, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza may need more than just a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Prequel to Marking Time, but not necessary to read M.T. to enjoy this story.   
> Mentions of M/M and polyamory relationships.  
> Thanks to D. M. Evans for the edits.  
> Disclaimer: Arakawa would probably be most upset with me for writing this, so no, it isn't mine.

X X X

Gracia hadn't been shocked to find out that Maes and Roy were lovers. There was a bond between the two men that went beyond friendship; something even more extreme than the entanglements of war. That Roy's lover, Riza, had known wasn't any more of a surprise. Riza seemed laden with secrets, her stern demeanor and stiff spine keeping others at bay as she guarded her knowledge.

But if Maes was Roy's best friend, his lightning rod when the storms of depression swirled around, Riza had no one to lay her armor down before. And while both women had agreed the sight of their lovers kissing – fucking – had been an amazing thing, one that should be repeated as often as possible, the same spark hadn't been kindled between them.

Or, Gracia thought, perhaps it just needed a little work. Fires sometimes took effort to start but the warmth they provided could ward off so much cold.

The boys had gotten locked into a radio broadcast – the Central City Rams versus the South City Carp – and were hotly debating the merits of one team over the other. The dishes, left over from lunch, were in the sink, bubbles billowing. And Riza seemed out of place in the kitchen, so much so that Gracia couldn't help but lace an arm around her and smear a handful of soap bubbles in her face.

As an opening gambit, probably not her best idea, with Riza gaping at her and fluffy bubbles running down her nose, but Gracia wasn't one to waste an opportunity. When she pulled back from the kiss, Riza chased after – a surprise, but a good one. Despite the awkwardness, Gracia soon had Riza up onto the butcher's block, her fingers pistoning deep into Riza's cleft, swallowing down the blonde's throaty groans.

X X X


End file.
